Memories
by mysteriousblue
Summary: All he had was a name, a place, and a face. Now he's trying to remember just exactly who he was, and who she is. Dasey. Also, my first LWD fic.
1. Prologue

He looked at his surroundings as he absentmindedly walked through the park. Everything had a familiar ring to it, but that was about it. He wanted so badly to remember everything that he couldn't.

_They told him he walked away from the accident unscathed, but they were wrong, he may not have been physically effected, which is hard to believe when you see the pictures of the wreckage, but mentally he was __destroyed._

_He had been in a coma for two years, and when he woke they had to re-teach him everything. How to walk, talk, eat, everything. It wasn't like he didn't know, but it was like his mind and body were no longer connected. From what they told him he was in America, he had gotten in a bad accident. They didn't know his name, his ID was burnt in the wreckage after someone had pulled him out. They said that it would take him a long time to remember everything, if he even could. Within a month he could tell them his first name and random dreams and memories. But that was all he knew._

_They wanted to keep him there while he recovered, and he was willing. 'I have nowhere else to go,' he thought to himself 'I don't even know who I am...' But one night he had a dream about a beautiful girl holding a new born child, she was as beautiful as the girl holding her. She had big blue eyes, and soft blond hair. "Can you believe she's ours?" The girl smiled up to him, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He just smiled back._

_He had that dream and dreams similar to that every night from then on. He didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to go what he felt like was 'home'. "Go back home, back to her...back to your family. In Canada." A voice in the back of his head often whispered._

And he did just that. He had escaped the hospital, and it may have taken him another year to get 'home', but he did just that. He did odd jobs here and there, where all they wanted was a name and a hand. Under the table work. He lived between the streets and the motels he passed by and could afford. Food was scarce and clothing was in small supply. But he did what it took to make it home.

He was walking through the park thinking of all of this, when suddenly he passed a small child sitting on a blanket on the grass. He stopped to glance at her. She looked up at him, she smiled at him at first then took a moment to study his form. "Who are you?" She asked cocking her head to the side curiously.

He smiled at her, a small sad smile. "I don't know..."

She seemed to study him for a few more moments before speaking again. "Are you my father?" He just looked at her confused. As he studied her face more he noticed her big blue eyes and sightly curly blond hair pulled back into pig-tails. She couldn't be more than 5 or so. "I don't know him," She continued. "But I have seen pictures, and you look like him. Mom said he left, and wasn't coming back. But I knew he you would." She smiled. Before he could reply he saw a someone run up to the girl from a near by bench.

"Sophie!" she scolded. "What have I told you about taking to strangers?" She gave what he assumed was her daughter a stern look.

"I'm sorry," he said backing away. "I was just waking by and she started to talking to me, I didn't want to seen rude." The woman kept looking at her daughter, but her facial expression changed, like she was thinking about something.

"He's not a stranger mommy," the young girl, Sophie, said matter-of-factly. "He's daddy."

The young woman looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. He looked at her and saw the same blue eyes from his dreams. "Derek?" Was all she could manage to choke out.


	2. Chapter 1: Home?

_The young woman looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. He looked at her and saw the same blue eyes from his dreams. "Derek?" Was all she could manage to choke out._

They stared at each other for a few moments before he began to speak. "Do I know you?" he said cautiously.

"That's not funny!" She cried. She took a moment to study his face before her features softened. His face was tired and worn, he had obviously not shaved in a few days, nor had he showered. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were practically rags. He looked homeless, he probably was, she figured. But she knew when looked into his eyes, it was Derek Venturi. "You _are_ Derek, aren't you?" she looked as though she was about to cry.

"Yes, I'm Derek." He replied.

"Then how can you not know who I am?" She asked, on the brink of tears.

"I don't even know _who_ I am." She gave him a confused look. She walked over to him, examining his features before placing a careful hand on each of his cheeks. She looked him deep in the eyes. Derek could hear memories of voices swirling around in his head. He closed his eyes.

"_Can you believe she's ours?" She smiled up to him. Holding their daughter proudly in her arms. He smiled back to her. _

"_No, but she is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen." He __knelled__ down by them. "She has you eyes." he paused for a moment. "Have you decided on a name yet?"_

"_Yeah...I think we should name her Sophie._"

He opened his eyes just to see the girl staring at him curiously. He looked down at the little girl. "She's my daughter?" he looked back at her. "And you my wife?"

She smiled slightly. "I believe so, but do you remember who I am?" he thought for a moment, searching his mind for some answers, but nothing came to mind. "No." he frowned. She frowned too.

"Come with me, we have a lot to talk about." she said as she picked up her daughter, put away their belongings and grabbed his hand, dragging him to her car.

--

The car ride was relatively short, he was taking in the surroundings. Everything seemed familiar yet he didn't know anything about it. He hated that feeling. After about five minutes of silence Sophie began to talk from the back. "So you are my daddy?"

"Yes, I suppose so." He replied.

"Where have you been?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't know."

She thought for a moment. "Why don't you know?"

"Because I got into an accident." He said as he turned to look at her from his seat in the front. The girl, his wife, he had yet to identify looked at him from the corner of her eye for a moment before turning her attention back to the road. "But the doctors said I should be able to remember over time, and I remember you." He smiled. Sophie looked happy.

She was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"You need a shower...bad." He smiled and turned back to the front.

--

The girl stopped in front of a small house. It was nice looking, cozy. It was a very light blue shade, one story. She went and unlocked the door before coming back to retrieve Sophie and their belongings. She began walking toward the house leaving Derek sitting in the car. "You coming?" she shouted behind her as she kept walking. He got out of the the car and cautiously made his way up to house. Once he got inside a familiar scent floated around him and engulfed him. He felt good.

He was smiling as she looked over to him, she had set Sophie in her room to play with her toys, she went over to him. "You _do_ need a shower." She said playfully. "Let me show you to the bathroom, assuming you don't remember. I will get you some clothes and a towel." she smiled as she grabbed his elbow and dragged him to the master bathroom. She left him in there as she went to closet to rummage up some decent clothing. He got in and turned on the shower, the warm water flowing over him.

"I haven't taken a real shower in so long..." he sighed to himself. Once we was finished washing and had wrapped himself in a towel. He looked through the bathroom for a razor. He quickly shaved his face then left the bathroom looking for her.

Once she saw him she walked over to him with an outfit in her hands. "You're lucky you left some clothes behind. She handed him some jeans and a t-shirt. She exited the room so he could get dressed.

--

Once he got dressed he looked around the room, it was very familiar to him, like it hadn't changed in a long time. It was comforting. He looked around and saw various pictures of him and his wife, their daughter. Laughing, Smiling. Being happy.

He walked out of the bedroom and found his way back to the living room and noticed more pictures. But these also had other people in them. A brunette woman, a blond haired man, a girl who seemed a few years younger than his wife, a boy who seemed to be around the girl's age, and a much younger brunette teenager. They looked like a happy family. As he looked at more and more pictures of these people and him and his wife with them some memories started to come back.

"_You like who?!" the brunette boy said, astonished as he looked at Derek._

"_Shut up," he hissed. "Look, no one can find out, _especially_ not her."_

"_But why Casey? I mean...you guys never get along." He was curious and confused._

"_I know, but I-" he was cut off by the girl entering the room. "Wow, speak of devil he murmured."_

"_Hey Casey," the boy grinned, Derek gave him the death glare. "I'm gonna leave now." he said quickly before excusing himself from the room._

He opened his eyes when smelt food coming from another area of the house, he walked around until he found the kitchen and who he presumed was now Casey. She turned around when she heard him, and smiled. "I'm making some food, I'm sure you're starving." She went to turn back to the stove, but he grabbed her arm.

"Casey?" She stared at him blankly for a moment. "Your name is Casey, my wife." She nodded before turning back to the stove.


	3. Chapter 2: We're what?

**A/N: Well as you can tell, I'm very excited about this story. I'm cranking out chapters as they come to me. I an trying to make them longish, but there is ap oint in them where I usually want to stop because it's easier to pick up on the next one, so bear with me. Thanks for al the great reviews thus far though, I realy appreicate it. :D**

--

"_Casey?" She stared at him blankly for a moment. "Your name is Casey, my wife." She nodded before turning back to the stove._

He continued to stare at her back for a few moments before taking a seat at a nearby table. Once Casey was done making their food she handed him a plate and went off to get their daughter. She had made some simple pasta dish, but compared to what he was used to eating it was heavenly. He wasted no time devouring it. By the time she was back with Sophie she had a smirk on her face. "Some things never change." she said with a smile before she set Sophie in her spot at the table and gave her a much smaller plate before grabbing Derek's empty one.

"How old are you, Sophie?" Derek asked after a moment. The young girl looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm five, I'll be six soon, right mommy?"

"Yes, that's right sweetie." She answered, getting herself some food and loaded up Derek's with another helping. He turned to her.

"When did I leave?" she frowned.

"Four years ago." she frowned as she walked over to the table and set his plate in front of him, sitting in her usual seat. They all quietly ate together before Derek offered to do the dishes while Casey took care of Sophie.

--

After the mess from their lunch was taken care of Derek ventured back into the living room to look over the photos once more, to see if anything else came to him. He must have been gone for a good while because when Casey came in the room she was relieved. "I didn't know where you were."

'Who are these people?" He gestured to the picture he closely examined earlier in the day.

"That's our family." she said picking up the picture. "That there, he's George, your father. She's my mother, Nora. That's your brother Edwin, then your sister Marti, and my sister Lizzie." She pointed to each smiling face as she spoke.

"Why is your family in the same picture as mine?" he was confused.

"Oh...well, your father and my mother are married." he eyed her for a moment. '

"Doesn't hat make us..." he gestured between the two of them. "Like, related or something?" She frowned.

"Technically, no. We're step-siblings. They married where we were already half way through out teens."

"So we dated while we lived together?"He was really confused. She laughed.

"No way, all we did when we lived together was fight. About anything and everything actually." She chuckled. "We never even got along until we both moved out and went to college, we were only seeing each other once every couple weeks or so." She smiled. "And then things just seemed to get better from there." He looked at her, he felt a flashback coming on.

_It was only about a quarter through their second year of college, they hadn't seen each other since staying at their parent's house in the summer. Derek was excited to see Casey, but as most things turned out with her, fighting soon happened. _

_They were standing outside a house, it was starting to drizzle out. Casey was about to stomp away when he grabbed her arm. "Why are you always so impossible?!" He screamed at her. _

"_I'm impossible?! Oh Derek Venturi, you have no freaking idea!"_

"_What in the _hell_ do I have to do to impress you?! What do you want from me?" He got quieter with the second question. She looked at him._

"_Why do you act like this?! Why do you treat me like crap when everyone's around, then suddenly treat me like I'm your best friend, out of nowhere! Why do you have to argue everything with me?" It started to rain a little harder. "We should get inside." She tried to walk away again, but failed to get her arm from his grasp. He __grabbed__ her other arm and positioned her directly in front of him._

"_Then pretend that we weren't fighting, pretend everything is ok until next time, huh?"_ _He said calmly. "I hate this fucking game." he spat. "I only fight because with you everything is a damn challenge, nothing can just be easy or care-free. No, everything has so logical." he hissed._

"_Yes, because living life acting oblivious to work around you and acting stupid makes sense." She hissed back._

"_What do you want from me?" He asked calmly, pulling her a little closer, looking her dead in the eyes._

"_Tell me why you are being like this. Why you do these things. We're adults now Derek, I'm 19 years old, and you're 20, act it!"_

"_I act like this because I don't how I'm _supposed_ to act around you! No one gave me the crash course on the great 'princess' Casey McDonald. No one told me how I'm supposed to act around my _step-sister_," he spat out the last part harshly, he hated even having to think of her that way. "No one told me how to prepare myself for you, ok?"_

"_So what, I'm just a burden?!" She looked so upset. _

"_No! God, you don't even get it! For all the brains you __possess__, one would think you could figure it out! The fights, the jealousy, the flirting, the looks, the touches, the meetings, the smirks, the glances, the everything. Does none of that register in your brain?!" She looked stunned. "Did it not ever occur to you that I don't act like this with other girls?! No other girl has challenged me like you do, it's so __aggravating__, yet...__exhilarating.__ Why do you think I try so damn hard, Casey?" She was trying to make everything make sense in her head, the words were violently whirling around in her head, and for once, she couldn't make sense of things, she couldn't think and __analyze.__ Al she could do is listen and stare in disbelief. "I have liked you for so damn long, I think it's actually driven me insane."_

"_How long?" Was all she could manage to squeak out. _

"_Not the first year, but over that first year I started to care about you, in that kind of brotherly way, but next thing I knew I had taken it too far and I liked you. I hated myself for it." he sighed as he released his grip on her arms, but neither one of them moved from their positions, they ignored the cold rain falling around them. "So I kept on doing the fighting, I kept trying to make you hate me, in hopes that in return it would make me not like you. But that was a vain attempt. And I had this attitude of 'If I can't have her, neither can they' so I tried to ruin all of your dates...until I saw how upset you would get. And I would hate it. I couldn't tell you, I thought you'd hate me (more than you already did), and be disgusted by the fact they we're step-sibs." He finished._

_She didn't know what to say, so she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the house. "First off, let's get out of the rain, or do you want pneumonia?" she said as she pushed him through the door. Once they got upstairs to their rooms and had changed she walked over to his room. "Now, let's talk out everything you just said." She smiled as she shut the door behind her._

He opened his eyes to see Casey staring at him. "What was that about?"

"I was remembering. It's funny, I have remembered more here today than I did my whole stay at the hospital...I don't even know how long I was there." he sighed. After a few moments he finally spoke again. "Why did I leave? Why would I leave? I don't understand." he frowned. She shook her head.

"Not today, I don't want you to strain yourself, tomorrow,after some rest. You look like you haven't slept in a good bed for a long time."

"I haven't slept in any bed in a long time." he said, frankly. She got up and directed him towards the guest bedroom, it was in the same hallway as The master bedroom and Sophie's room. Actually, the only thing separating Sophie's room and the guest room was a bathroom.

"You can sleep there tonight. Tomorrow we can discuss more stuff and maybe go out and get you more clothing. Um, there is more food in the fridge in case you get hungry." she smirked. "I mean for when you _do_ get hungry." she chuckled. "Sophie can come get me when she gets hungry, but I think I need to go lie down for a while. She's right in there, maybe you guys can talk some, get to know her better." She smiled before turning to go to her room...their room. Derek grabbed her arm and spun her around, stepped close to her. "I never forgot those eyes." he smiled. "I never forgot about you, or Sophie." he smiled. "I may not have remembered who you guys were exactly, but I dreamed about you every night holding her, and I wondered why it seemed so...natural." He leaned in. "And you smell just like I remember." She looked at him for a moment before softly pulling away.

"Come get me if you need anything." she said weakly before turning towards _their_ room. Leaving him standing in the hall, sightly confused, and very hurt. Even if he wasn't sure if he should be.


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares

"_Come get me if you need anything." she said weakly before turning towards _their _room. Leaving him standing in the hall, sightly confused, and very hurt. Even if he wasn't sure if he should be._

Derek had spent the remainder of the afternoon spending time with Sophie as she talked vividly about her friends, her first year of school, and anything else she could think of to talk about. It vaguely made him think of someone, but he wasn't quite sure, maybe his sister? He wasn't too sure. Instead of waking Casey like she said to, Derek decided to make Sophie dinner too. After he got her cleaned up he helped her pick out some bed clothing before sending her to bed.

Once he got tired he went to the guest room, his room he supposed, and laid there thinking about everything that had happened that day. He was just so astonished that he could remember so much in one day. _'But,'_ he figured. _'How can I not? There are so many reminders here.'_ he wondered how he even remembered anything in the cold hospital.

He went to sleep thinking about his whole day and his current memories swirling around in his head.

--

He woke up around five in a cold sweat. He had dreamed about the accident. He was remembering every vivid detail.

He could feel the pain again in his dream. But that wasn't what bothered him.

_He was driving down the to desolate road, he was on his way back to Canada. He couldn't stand being gone anymore. He reached a four way intersection. All the lights flashed yellow signaling to be cautious. And he was, but the person speeding towards him in the other direction wasn't. He looked over and saw the car coming towards him as he drove through the intersection. As the car got closer and he saw that he wasn't moving fast enough to avoid it that's when everything hit him. _'I can't die...they need me, I need to get back home.'_ Was all he could think. And so many memories flashed before his eyes faster than he could register most of them. _

_Meeting Casey for the first time. Thinking she was so pretty._

_At their parents wedding, hating the "monkey suit". Watching his dad so happily dancing with his new wife at the reception, and even though he would never admit, he was happy too._

_The many fights he and Casey had._ _The secret smile he would get afterwards._

_The way he watched her, and how graceful she was, despite the Klutzilla reputation and title he had given her._

_The realization that he liked her._

_The secret discussions with Edwin late at night when he couldn't take it anymore._

_Watching her get hurt time after time with other guys._

_The moving away._

_The way he felt every time he got to see her again._

_The last big fight._

_Trying to win her._

_Sophie's birth._

_Him leaving._

_Then suddenly, he heard screeching tires. Then felt a huge huge jerk. The only things he could hear were screams, braking glass, and twisting metal._

And that's where he had woken up at. He looked around the room. Total darkness. It wasn't comforting and he didn't want to be alone right now. So he got up and headed down the hall.

--

Casey had attempted to sleep, but to no avail, she just lied there staring at the ceiling. She listening to everything going on around her. She couldn't believe the day that she had. She couldn't believe _he_ had come back.

And so...randomly. She understood that he didn't mean to be gone. That he didn't mean to leave for so long. That it was all an accident. But she couldn't explain the past four years of worry and heartache she felt for him. And just how much that hurt.

_At first he was just a day late. She was slightly worried, but considering Derek was never one to be on-time she blew it off as nothing. She sat up for him all night._

_Then a week passed._

_Then another._

_When she finally went crying to her mother that he had never come home they filed a missing persons report. In hopes for any sign that he was ok, and that there was a good reason he wasn't coming home._

_The police had told them considering that he had been missing so long there were two very real possibilities. He had either run off, without a word, or he could be in some sort of serious danger, possibly even dead. _

_Casey had insisted that he would never leave his family. And he_ _called on time to say he was on his way home. But the police still kept it as a possibility. They put out fliers and an add in the paper in both Canada and in the US where he was known to be last. But never got any real tips._

_After a year they were considering turning it into a possible homicide case, but Casey wouldn't accept that. Most of the family had given up the search and was ready to mourn. But Casey wouldn't do that. She couldn't._ _She knew he wasn't gone for good, she could feel it._

_After two years though she wasn't sure what to think. Her daughter was starting to ask questions and she didn't know what to tell her, she didn't want to lie, but she didn't know what the truth was._

_Her family tried so hard to help her move on from it, try and live normally again ,but couldn't. She couldn't get him off her mind. "After everything," She said to herself. "After everything we had to go through to not only realize we felt the same, and even to be together," they had not won their family's (or mostly their parents) adoration at first. They weren't thrilled by it, but over time came to accept it as it was. "He can't just be gone, without word, without warning, without so much as a goodbye? No..."_

_But after the third and fourth year rolled around she just came to accept it. She told her daughter that even though her daddy loved her so much that he wasn't coming back. _

She had finally come to terms with everything when suddenly, here he was, back in her life. Without warning or notice. And even though she was glad he was back and she had gotten some knowledge of where he had been all of this time she still couldn't help but be a little mad at the fact that he had been missing for so long.

Not at him, just in general. And it hurt her so much that he practically didn't remember them. Little things here and there. But he didn't remember all of their good and bad times. Everything that made them who they were today. Everything that made them what they were today.

She got out of her trance when she heard grunting coming faintly from down the hall. She wasn't sure who it was, but she was curious, so she decided to get out of bed and check. Just as she opened her door she saw Derek walk out of his room...the guess room and start to head down the hall until he saw her.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment before he spoke. "I uh- I had a bad dream." he admitted. She nodded. "Why are you up?" he looked at her curiously.

"I heard you having a bad dream, so I was going to come check on you." He nodded. "Are you ok?"

"I am now." he forced a smile. "It was nothing really." She examined him.

"I can tell when you're lying."

"It was just a bad dream." he tried to dismiss it. She walked closer to him.

"What was it about?" He bit his lip, he considered lying to her, but he wasn't sure if that'd help anything really.

"The accident."

"Oh..." was all she could manage. "Are you hungry?" she asked after a moment. "I could make you something." He smiled at her. "I don't even know why I asked." she laughed. "You're always hungry." They both chuckled as they headed to the kitchen.

--

Only moments after they had gotten settled in the kitchen did a yawning Sophie enter taking her usual seat. A pot of coffee, many pancakes, a lot of chatter, laughter, and 3 full stomachs later found them all sitting in the living room going through a photo album. Casey would point to pictures and bring up what they were about and what happened in them. Give faces names and gush about good times and sigh about about bad times. There were even a few pictures that Sophie could give off her own tail for. Derek just smiled the whole time. It felt really god to be with them.

"What are we doing today?" He asked once they were done looking through it. She looked over at him.

"I hadn't considered it." she shrugged. She was thinking then suddenly her face looked as though a light bulb had gone on in her head. "I should take you to our parent's house. God, everyone thinks you're..." she leaned over and whispered to him so Sophie couldn't hear. "Dead." She leaned away again as a cold shiver wen through him. "They will be so surprised, and maybe they can help you remember some more stuff. I can show you your old room...and I'm rambling." she blushed a little. "Sophie sweetie," Sophie looked up at her mother. "How would you like to see grandma and grandpa today?" Sophie smiled a toothy smile up to her mother.

"Really?! I can see aunt Marti."

"That's her favorite aunt," Casey laughed to Derek. "She reminds me so much of her sometimes." Derek just smiled, thinking to earlier where he wondered if that's who she reminded him of, apparently he had guessed right. She turned her attention back to Sophie. "And maybe aunt Lizzie and uncle Edwin too." Sophie nodded. She looked to Derek, "How does that sound.

Derek thought about going back to the old house, seeing these people he knew nothing about, but had known for so long. It was kind of scary. But he would do anything to remember everything about his previous life. He looked over to Casey who had on a hopeful smile. He nodded. "Yeah, let's go for it."


	5. Chapter 4: Edwin and Lizzie?

**A/N: I'm SO sorry this took so long guys, just a lot has been going on in this past week. Had to go to the doctor and all...it's just been insane. BUT, I whipped up a new chapter for you guys. So lemme know what you think ,and I'll definitely try to update MUCH sooner this time. Again, I'm sorry. **

**--**

_Derek thought about going back to the old house, seeing these people he knew nothing about, but had known for so long. It was kind of scary. But he would do anything to remember everything about his previous life. He looked over to Casey who had on a hopeful smile. He nodded. "Yeah, let's go for it."_

The ride to the old house seemed to take an eternity. Derek wasn't too sure what to expect, he didn't know these people, or at least that's how it felt to him. He couldn't help but to nervously tap on everything he could get his hands on and chew on his lip.

Casey noticed Derek's anxiety but never said anything. The silence was unsettling, it was thick with tension and was an eerie silence. Finally Casey couldn't stand it so she turned on the radio and let he car fill with music. Never in her twenty eight years of life did she feel this awkward.

When they finally reached the street the house was n Casey drove by it a few times before finally pulling into the parking space. Then they sat in the car for a few more minutes before she sighed and got out, grabbing Sophie them leaning back into the car.

"I want you to wait out here, I'll bring everyone to you, then we'll go inside, I don't want to over whelm you to fast, and I kind of want it to be a surprise." she said the last part somewhat sheepishly.

"Like as if finding out I'm alive won't be a shock enough?" he grinned, she had to roll her eyes. No matter what he would always smirk like that and she would always roll her eyes at it. It was like a habit for both of them.

"Always the charmer Derek." She shook her head smirking before retreating from the car and making her way to the front door. She didn't bother knocking, she didn't see the point.

"_You're always welcome here, anytime." her mother smiled to her. "You can even keep your key." Casey was trying no to laugh._

"_Mom, the college is not that far, and I'll visit all the time, relax."_ _her mother nodded before giving her a hug._

She pulled herself out of the memory and walked through the doorway leading her into the house. There was no one in the living room so she ventured on into the kitchen, and sure enough she saw her mother, George, Marti – who was visiting for the weekend --, Lizzie who was showing off her brand new baby and Edwin who was sifting through the fridge. As soon as she entered the room everyone looked up at her and smiled.

"This is unexpected," her mother smiled. "You usually call."

"Well...this is important...so yeah." she wasn't quite sure what to say. Her mom's smile disappeared and her brows furrowed.

"Is something wrong honey?" Her mother asked worried. Casey wasn't sure how to reply to that.

--

Derek was sitting in the car still tapping nervously on his thigh, he was worried about their reactions. Or that they would expect him to know them and greet them warmly as if he had known them his whole life – he knew he had, but it was still hard for him. He remembered their names vaguely from Casey mentioning them in the picture, but he still wasn't sure who they were.

He waited ten minutes before he saw the door open again, he felt nauseated. He slumped in his seat and put his head down. He heard mumbled voices as they got closer it was clearer what they were saying.

"Casey, what's so important tha--" a woman spoke, but obviously cut herself off. "Who's that?"

"Oh my gosh, did you finally find someone else?" he heard an older man say. "I think this is grea--"

"No George, I didn't. I would never..."

"Then who..." he heard a younger guy speak. Casey walked around to his side of the car and opened the door, coaxing him out. Once he was finally out he kept looking at the ground.

"Look up." she whispered while nudging him. He looked up and saw a lot of surprised and confused faces.

"Um...hi?" was all he could manage to get out before he was bombarded by hugs and questions. "Uh, help me?" he looked over to Casey.

"Guys, give him room to breathe."

"Where have you been?!" they all sang in chorus to each other.

"He was in an accident...guys, he doesn't remember much about anything from his past." They all looked very confused at that point. "Not even us." Derek could sense that Casey was pained as she said that.

"Well, let's at least go inside the house to discuss this." Said the woman Derek remembered as Casey's mom.

--

As soon as he entered the house the familiar smells and sights filled his senses causing an explosion of memories to hit him full force. He felt as though he was going to fall over from it. As he walked through the house people pointed out such things as "his chair", the kitchen, where he had apparently spent a lot of time, his bed room which he was told was almost the same as it was when he left for school. Then everyone sat in the living room and started gushing about memories and things that had happened since he had been gone.

Lizzie, Casey's sister and his step-sister had apparently gotten married two years ago and had just had a baby. His brother, Edwin, seemed annoyed throughout that conversation. Edwin on the other hand was living the player's lifestyle which Derek had been doing prior to Casey. But he refused to talk about why he wouldn't settle down whenever someone tried to as, which received an annoyed eye roll from Lizzie. Derek though he sensed something there, if it were possible for he and Casey, surely it was for those two, but quickly dismissed it as the conversation turned to Marti. Who was now about 18 and was in her first year of college. According to everyone she was his favorite sibling, and she used to be an odd child. Now she was more grounded but still quirky, he had to admire that she kept some of her individuality.

Their parents hadn't been up to much, same old jobs, same old life, just no kids around 24/7, which they seemed to be bored with, so they encouraged visits and grandchildren to spoil. The whole time the talked Sophie sat between Casey's mother, Nora, and his dad, George.

After everyone was done gushing his mother-in-law aka his step-mother decided to make lunch for everyone and left everyone to their own for a bit. Casey went off with Lizzie to play with the baby and gush about everything going on in her life right now. Sophie went to play with Marti. And Edwin sat on the couch near Derek watching TV. After a few moments he looked over to Derek to study him.

"You really can't remember, huh?"

"Not really, bits and pieces here and there."

"Oh..." it was silent for a few moments. "What DO you remember?"

"Well, Casey, somewhat." Edwin nodded. "Sophie," he gave off a proud smile. "Talking to you about Casey."

"Oh I remember that, you were all torn up about it. Everyone thought you guys hated each other. Well, except me and Lizzie." he spat her name. "We were pretty sure there was something behind all that 'hate'," he did air quotes as he said hate. "When you told me it was funny because she and I were discussing the possibility earlier that day."

"Oh." There was another pause before Derek spoke again. "What's with you and Lizzie, you seem to be mad at her?" it ended up coming out as more of a question than a statement. Edwin just looked at him for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders.

"The past is the past man, no point in bringing it up now." he said staring at the TV.

"Well with all the venom, I figured it was worth a shot." Edwin gave him a side glance.

"Let's just say that she ditched me for some dude with a fancy car, and nothings been the same since." he finished before getting up and leaving.

Derek stared at Edwin as he walked off. He was confused. Had Edwin liked Lizzie? Did she liked him back then leave him? Was there even a them? All he knew was his family was screwed up in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: Another Hospital?

**A/N: Ok,****so yes, I'm aware that this took me a very VERY long time. But I was dealing with healing up from a recent kidney infection (ouchies), dealing with drama amungst friends, and also getting ready for school which starts next Monday, which at that point my updates might be expected to be slow, I have French and honors classes, I might be a slave to homework. Ha, ha. Anyways I'm SO sorry about the delay, I hope you enjoy it! **

--

"_Oh." There was another pause before Derek spoke again. "What's with you and Lizzie, you seem to be mad at her?" it ended up coming out as more of a question than a statement. Edwin just looked at him for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders._

"_The past is the past man, no point in bringing it up now." he said staring at the TV._

"_Well with all the venom, I figured it was worth a shot." Edwin gave him a side glance. _

"_Let's just say that she ditched me for some dude with a fancy car, and nothings been the same since." he finished before getting up and leaving._

_Derek stared at Edwin as he walked off. He was confused. Had Edwin liked Lizzie? Did she liked him back then leave him? Was there even a them? All he knew was his family was screwed up in his eyes._

--

The rest of the day had been uneventful, lunch, which would be better described as a feast, was good. A lot of laughter and fun at the table. Derek felt like a stranger. He wasn't sure what they were talking about most of the time.

He mostly just wanted to ask Edwin more questions, he seemed like he didn't want to be there. _'He probably doesn't.' _Derek reasoned. _'Maybe he just hasn't gotten over that teenage angst stage yet? Oh but he would have had to by now, he's in his mid-20s.'_ As he thought silently to himself his face contorted into different emotions winning the attention of his family. Once he finally snapped back to reality he was receiving some interested and possibly weirded out glances from them.

"Everything ok Derek?" His father, George, asked him.

"Yeah, just thinking to myself." He admitted quietly while pushing around the remains of his meal on his plate.

"Well that's a new one." Edwin said sarcastically under his breath. Derek glared at him while the rest of the family laughed in unison. Derek couldn't help but glance over at Edwin throughout the whole meal. His curiosity got the best of him and afterwards he followed him up the stairs to his old room.

"Is there something you want?" Edwin asked before Derek could even cross threshold. After a moment he turned around and glanced at him. "Well?"

"I feel like this isn't how you used to be..." Derek trailed off trying to form his thoughts better. Trying to remember. "I remember that you were much smart than me," he smirked. "And you tried to be like me for a long time. You and Lizzie hung out a lot, and liked to conduct studies. You were the first person I told that I liked Casey..." Derek closed his eyes.

_Ok, I know somethings is wrong with you, would you just tell me?" Edwin pressed on as Derek paced his room. "Derek?"_

"_I can't!" Derek cried as he threw his hands in the air. Derek stopped and leaned against the wall. He chewed on his lip as he weighed his options. He could keep it all inside and let it eat away at him and drive him more crazy than he already was, or tell Edwin with the possibility that it would get back to Casey. He sip down to the floor and put his head in his hands. "This is impossible." he mumbled. "She's impossible." he sighed. _

"_Who's impossible?" Edwin sat down in front of him._

"_No one..." Derek lied._

"_Obviously not." Edwin retorted._

"_Look, it's nothing, ok?"_

"_If it's nothing then tell me why you are sitting on your bedroom floor with your head in your hands mumbling about this 'impossible girl'?" Edwin questioned. When Derek looked up he saw the trade-mark Venturi smirk. _

"_I like this girl, ok? And I...can't."_

"_You're _Derek Venturi_!" Edwin almost cheered. "What do you mean you _can't_?" He asked as if it was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard._

"_This is different." Derek sighed. "I can't like her because...of a situation." Edwin looked at him confused. "This girl...that I like, we fight a lot. And we're so...different." He looked up at Edwin and he looked like he was thinking. After a moment his eyes went wide and he looked up at Derek._

_"You like who?!" Edwin exclaimed, astonished as he looked at Derek._

"_Shut up," he hissed. "Look, no one can find out, _especially _not her."_

"_But why Casey? I mean...you guys never get along." He was curious and confused._

"_I know, but I-" Derek was cut short by who other than Casey entering the room. "Wow, speak of devil he murmured."_

"_Hey Casey," Edwin grinned, Derek gave him the death glare. "I'm gonna leave now." he said quickly before excusing himself from the room.___

Derek looked up at a confused Casey who just shook her head and turned her attention to Derek.

He looked at Edwin. "You were the first person I told about..."

Edwin looked at him. "I know."

"Then why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because it's nothing at this point."He sighed. "Look, I liked her. Ok? And when I told her she didn't say anything. She just went on acting like everything was normal for a while then she started to give me hope after a few weeks then bam. She meets this 'perfect' guy and where am I? Sitting here sulking like a child over a girl who doesn't even give a shit."

"Wow."

"Yeah," he looked at Derek. "You lucked out bro. Got the girl you wanted for years and a beautiful little girl. Then you were gone. And now you're back, and it's right here waiting for you. Practically untouched. Preserved...so lucky." Derek nodded understanding what he was trying to say.

--

After the whole family get together Casey took Derek to go shopping for some outfits. Which was pretty uneventful by Derek's standards. __

"So, what's next?" Derek asked on the ride home. It was close to dark and Sophie was napping in the back seat. Casey pondered for a moment.

"Well I supposed we have to report that you've been found, and work on getting you better..." Derek nodded.

"You're going to take me to another hospital?" Derek asked after a few minutes.

"Maybe."

"I hate them." he sighed. 

"But you're home this time." Casey reasoned.

"I want to be _home_ and get to know you and Sophie again." He looked at Casey who gave a small smile.

"But..."

"I know, I know." he looked back out the window.


	7. Chapter 6: What are we?

_"You're going to take me to another hospital?" Derek asked after a few minutes._

_"Maybe."_

_"I hate them." he sighed._

_"But you're home this time." Casey reasoned._

_"I want to be home and get to know you and Sophie again." He looked at Casey who gave a small smile._

_"But..."_

"I know, I know." he looked back out the window.

--

A month passed from that day without much more recollection on Derek's part. They had reported him found and done an investigation of where he had been and why he had been gone. The hospital couldn't tell them much more than what they already had in a statement from Derek himself.

He had started visiting doctors regularly to check on his progress. They were concerned about his inability to remember much more after his first week of being home. But they weren't too concerned seeing as he could retain new information and of how much he had remembered. But they couldn't answer the question pertaining weather or not he'd ever be able to remember everything.

Not much more had happened between Derek and Casey. He still slept in the guest room. He was beginning to wonder if he's ever be with his wife again. He wasn't sure of her feelings for him. He had to be honest with himself. He wasn't the same person. He couldn't remember all of the things that she could about them. Or even about himself. He wasn't even sure about what he felt for her. When he first saw her he knew feelings were once there but he wasn't sure if they ever could be again, and if he couldn't remember then he wasn't sure if he could be with her...or at least at first.

Over time, however, he found himself growing fond of her. Fond of her little quirks. Her need for everything to be neat and orderly. How brilliant she was and how much like her their daughter could be sometimes. He admired her sheer beauty and he couldn't lie, her form. You would never be able to tell she had a child, her body was in peak shape.

He found himself keen to picking small little insignificant fights with her about the dumbest stuff just to see her get that determined look on her face when she was challenged. And how cute she was when she got frustrated. But none were ever so severe as the few he could actually remember from his teenage years and most ended in a fit of laughing and her shaking her head usually mumbling about things never changing.

He also liked her consistency. How she was so predictable with her thoughts, actions, even her responses to situations. You could read her like a book, but not a simple book, no, one of those complex manuals that you had to keep reading to make any sense of. He loved the challenge.

Then it hit him all at once one night while they were eating dinner. He looked up at her and she was staring at him. Once their eyes locked he knew everything he felt before. It was like a food gate was opened and now he couldn't hold back everything he was feeling and had ever felt for this girl. Casey. His step-sister. His teenage rival. His wife. The mother of his child. The love of his life.

He knew he had to do something to change all of this. He no longer wanted awkward conversations of nothing just to make the time pass when he knew they both wanted to hold each other. No more sleeping in that guest room wondering if she was staring at the ceiling thinking the same things he was while feeing the emptiness of the other side of the bed knowing something was missing. He had to fix all of this.

--

That night after Sophie was put to bed as usual by Casey he decided if there ever was a time, now was it.

He paced the hall for ten minutes trying to get up the courage to knock on her door. _Their_ door. Once he finally did she was fast to answer. She opened it seeming surprised that it was Derek.

"Is something wrong?" she asked warily.

"Can I come in?" he asked nervously. "I need to talk to you." he said after a moment. She stepped aside and allowed him entrance into the room. He hadn't really been in here since the first day back home. It was exactly the same, like she never disturbed anything in it, to make sure to preserve what was left before he was gone.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her..._their_ bed. He sat beside her and sighed, not sure of how he should word it. He looked at her and she seemed to have worry plastered on her features. He didn't know how to word it or express how he was feelings. He was searching for the words but just couldn't. "Derek..." she said carefully as she reached for his shoulder. He turned to face her and slowly crept his hands towards her.

Once he had each of his palms against her cheeks he leaned forward but stopped short of her lips and stared at her for a moment, trying to read her expression; but he couldn't make it out. "Casey..." he whispered. "I'm sorry for being gone for so long. Hell I'm sorry for even leaving." He leaned in a little closer. "I wish I could describe everything I'm feeling right now. I wish I knew everything that **you're** feeling right now. But I don't." He took in her scent and his mouth twitched at the corner. "So I figure the best way is to find out." She just blinked at his words before he finally leaned in and closed the gap between them, capturing her in a kiss. The first they had shared in what felt like an eternity.

**A/N: Ok, this may not be that long but that took a lot to explain everything and I wanted to give you all something else for the night. I'm feelign this will proably be ending in not too many more chapters...no, I'm not saying two or so. But it definately won't be hitting the 20's. But that's ok, I have two other stories i kind of brainstormed which will hopefully be just as interesting as this one. Give me feedback, I will try to update asap! Thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 7: Lets hear from the Mrs

**A/N:** SO sorry I took so long to update, I couldn't think of a damn thing to write. I would open my file time and time again and it was like...brain fart. Anywho, suddenly, however, as I was waiting for my laundry (and watching some stuff on youtube) ding came an idea! Of course...the sleep deprivation and Dr. Pepper didn't hurt! Don't you just love little spurts of artistic enthusiasm? Anyways, this chapter will be more from the Mrs' point of view...carry on.

_She just blinked at his words before he finally leaned in and closed the gap between them, capturing her in a kiss. The first they had shared in what felt like an eternity. _

--

"What am I supposed to be feeling right now? Suddenly my husband -- who has been missing for five years, mind you – just waltzes back into my life. If that is not enough of a shock, because I had given up hope, I thought he was..._dead_. But then he also can't remember anything, anything more than to come back to Canada? Tell me I haven't lost my mind!"

"Casey...you're not in high school anymore, I don't think I can help you."

"But you have to! I think I'm losing my damn mind. It has been months now, and he can only remember little bits and pieces." Casey said as she fell back onto the couch, phone in hand. "And I don't even know what he's feeling right now, or as a matter of fact, what _I'm_ feeling right now. I mean he kissed me last night bu-"

"He kissed you?"

"Yes, he kissed me...is that good? Does it mean _anything_ at all?"

"It has to mean something." There was a pause. "Did he say anything before or after?"

Casey closed her eyes, an attempt at recalling the memory. Images floated through her head. The way he looked at her. The words he spoke, very softly...the kiss. How she felt. She opened her eyes as a voice interrupted her. "Casey?" She looked up at him. "What are you doing?" Derek was looking at her with the trademark smirk.

"Do you remember Paul?" She asked suddenly, he gave her a blank look. "He was the guidance councilor at our high school." He still had no recognition. "Never mind, I'm on the phone, but I'll be with you in a moment." She gave a warm smile, he nodded and left the room. "So, what was the last thing you said Paul?"

"Casey, I think you need to see someone who has dealt with more than just teenagers with too much angst." Casey sighed. "Look, give him more time, this is a delicate situation, just be there for him. Alright?"

"Ok."

"Oh, and Casey?"

"Yeah."

"You're not crazy, neurotic, maybe, but not crazy." They both chuckled before saying their goodbyes and getting off of the phone. She had a lot of questions still unanswered, but he always had a way of making her feel better about the situation.

She walked into the next room and there was Derek, waiting there for her patiently, as she had asked. She sat near him but everything stayed quiet. "Are we not going to talk about it?" He questioned after a few moments, she looked at him curiously. "I mean, I thought it was good..."

"Oh, not now Derek." She whined.

"Is it always like that for us?" She started to blush, it was sort of like taking to a stranger about a loved one. "Or am I biased because I can't remember?" She put her face in her hands and started laughing.

"We have our good days, and not so good days, if you catch my drift." He started to laugh nervously. "But this was a good day." She smiled, reassuringly. There was more silence.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Just Paul."

"The guidance councilor?" He asked confused.

"Yes, he's a family friend, and I was calling him to vent."

"Like a shrink?"

"Pretty much." She nodded. "I used to do that a lot when we were younger, if you can't remember.

"Oh, I see..." He nodded slowly. "Case?"

"Hm?"

"Is it, all of this," he gestured between them. "Everything like it was?" She wasn't sure how to answer that. She sighed.

"I..." she paused. "I'm not sure. It's hard to say, you're not who you used to be, I don't think you can be. It's like I have to fall in love with a whole new man. There are parts of you that will never go away, weather you realize it or not, but there are vital parts of you that are gone. You're like an unfinished puzzle, and I don't know what to make of the picture just yet." He looked confused. "Give me time," she said as she placed a hand on his knee. "Give me time, and I'll give you time, and we'll see where the road takes us."

He nodded. "Alright." Before leaving the room. Casey was left to sit alone just thinking about the whole situation, like she had been for a long time now.


	9. Chapter 8: Why did I leave?

_Casey was left to sit alone just thinking about the whole situation, like she had been for a long time now._

--

That night, when they kissed, it sparked something, it sparked his passion for her. He may not remember who he is and what they had, but he did know how he really did feel about her now. That night kissing was not the only thing they were doing...

The next morning he wasn't sure how to feel, he felt that being elated would be the most obvious choice, but rather, he felt confused. He wanted to know how she felt about him, what she was feeling at that moment.

When he got up that day she was on the phone, he later found out it was some Paul guy, kind of like a therapist of hers. He remembered having the talk to shrinks when he was in the U.S., they tried desperately to unlock memories, trying to find the trigger words, incidents, anything that would help him remember. Nothing they tried did.

_"Derek," the man looked concerned, Derek never really cared to learn his name, he thought all of this was a waste of time. "It worries me that it has been 6 months since we have started talking and not anything we have said to you or have tried has jarred your memory anymore than what you knew months ago."_

"Are we sure I have a past to go back to?" Derek questioned. At that point he only knew a few things, he was Derek, he was in a hospital for injuries, his home was not here, and most importantly, those eyes...

"Maybe the girl you dream of would say differently." he suggested.

"It's just voices, eyes, a scent maybe...maybe she's no one. Maybe she's unrequited." he sighed.

"And what about the child in the dreams?" he inquired. Derek sighed.

"I don't like this, I hate sharing how I...feel_. I don't like talking about what's going on in my head." he squirmed n his seat._

"That's something important to note, that is part of your personality."

"Wow, that helps me so much right now, my personality. And if only I had my memory I would be set." he said sarcastically. There was a moment of silence, "Look, can we just end this for today? I am tired and I would love to retreat to my room, 'I need my rest'." he mocked.

"Alright," he agreed begrudgingly. "But remember, we have another appointment in--"

"Two days," Derek cut him off. "It is the same thing every week." He rolled his eyes and left the office. He had a certain dislike for shrinks now, he hated how they pried.

Derek supposed Casey was probably way different than him though. She probably loved to share how she was feeling, talk things out and stuff. But Derek was not like that, it made him feel uncomfortable, weird. 

He had entered the room she was in, she was on the phone and was asking him if he knew a random person by name. "...I'm on the phone, but I'll be with you in a moment." she had smiled to him, he nodded and decided to go into the other room, the one right beside that one. He just sat there, trying to see if he could actually hear any part of the conversation, but he couldn't. So he just sat there and waited patiently. After some moments she walked into the room. For a while everything was real quiet. The silence was annoying, so he decided to break it. "Are we not going to talk about it?"

--

Later that evening he was lying down in the bed room, just staring at the ceiling, contemplating everything Casey said to him earlier.

_"__It's like I have to fall in love with a whole new man."_

"_You're like an unfinished puzzle, and I don't know what to make of the picture just yet." ___

"Give me time..."

Her words echoed in his head. It made him feel a little sick to his stomach, he was afraid she would never love him now, now that he wasn't _Derek_ anymore. He wanted to cry, but he hated tears, weather they were his own or other's.

Casey walked into the room after about an hour of him just lying there. "Derek," she said cautiously. He looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice was heavenly to him. 

"Nothing." he replied simply.

"As if I don't know you well enough." she smiled sadly. "If this is about earlier, then I'm sorry...I ju-" he sat up and cut her off. Something went through his mind.

_"Why did I leave? Why would I leave? I don't understand." he frowned. She shook her head._

"_Not today, I don't want you to strain yourself, tomorrow, after some rest. You look like you haven't slept in a good bed for a long time."_

He didn't know why that particular moment popped into his head, but he felt that it was important to find out now. "You never told me..." he said slowly, still registering the memory in his mind.

"Never told you what?" she was clearly confused.

"Why I left, you told me when I asked last time that you would tell me the next day, you never did, I want to know why." she looked down. "Please?" he somewhat pleaded.

"I can't..." she said in a low voice, sadly.

"You have to, it's the most important piece to this puzzle." he was getting desperate. It must have been bad, he thought to himself. "If I don't know why i left, how can I remember anything from right before it?"

"Derek...this isn't the time."

"When will it be? Casey, I need to know why I left, to help me understand."

"It's not that important." 

"Why is it you won't tell me?" she didn't reply. "Case?"

"I don't want you to remember..." she seemed about ready to cry. "If you remember, everything might go back to what it was then."

"What happened?" he asked slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We were separated." she said sadly, after what seemed like forever. "We were on the verge of divorce Derek." she was barely whispering at this point. "You went south to see some family, to get away for a bit, while we worked this whole thing out..." he was confused for a moment then it hit him like a brick wall, a memory of that day, thrashing around in his head violently.

_"Please don't go...please, we can work it out! And what about Sophie?" she pleaded. "You can't do this to us!" she was getting frantic at this point._

"I'm not!" he yelled, she stepped back, a bit scared now. He bit his lip then took a deep breath. "I'm not," he repeated, more softly this time. "Casey, I need this. WE need this. We're fighting worse than ever, worse then before..." he gestured between them. "And I don't want that for her." he looked at his daughter lovingly. "I love you, you know I do...but--" he couldn't say it, he just couldn't find the words to explain, and he couldn't see the look on her face if he did.

"Are you in_ love with me anymore?" she was crying now, he turned away, he couldn't handle her crying, it was too much._

"Casey, it won't be long, maybe two weeks, and I'm going down there to help them out, I'll be making money. I'll call. I won't just leave you behind, I'll be back." he didn't look at her again. "I'll be back, don't worry." he reassured her before walking out the door.

His eyes we a little wide, his heart was racing, and he was incredibly sad."I came home the same way I left..." he whispered, Casey looked at him, somewhat confused. "Not sure of anything. Not sure about us, or me."

"I asked if you were in love with me that day, you turned away and walked out of that door. You called on your way back, but then I never heard from you again. I was so afraid you left me, and that we would never have a chance. And now, I will never know if you were still in love with me or not, unless you can remember. And that hurts." I could tel she was holding back her emotions, I must have always been uncomfortable with tears because she was careful with her emotions around me..

"I'm sorry..." he said solemnly. "I feel like I love you, but I don't know what love is right now. I feel a passion, a strong one. But..."

"You need time." she said in a mono-tone. He looked at her, concerned. "Don't worry, it isn't the first time I have heard it or said it." she walked out of the room. Leaving him there to feel like the biggest jerk, and he didn't even remember exactly why. 'Maybe...maybe I just don't deserve her."

--

**A/N:** I wish it were a little longer, but it is something:D Please read and review.


End file.
